


The Unthinkable

by JantoJones



Series: Stand-alone Two (The 2nd 100) [7]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: Prompt - What if Illya Kuryakin really was working for the Soviets?





	The Unthinkable

Napoleon felt like a coward, and it was this cowardice meant he couldn’t follow through this course of action face to face with Mr Waverly. The events of the previous two days hung heavy on his heart, and on his mind, because everything he believed in had been swept away.

It was the very early hours of the morning and, although there were still people working in the building, Napoleon was sure that Waverly wasn’t one of them. As he walked towards the office of his boss, Napoleon fiddled with the envelope in his hand. The contents within were something he never thought he’d ever write, but so much had changed and he felt that this was his only option. As the door slid open, Napoleon stepped into the darkened room and, after taking a deep breath, he laid the envelope on the table. Deed done, he turned to leave and was startled to find Mr Waverly sitting on the sofa. He seemed to have been waiting for him.

“I will not be accepting your resignation Mr Solo,” the Old Man stated, his voice heavy exhaustion.

“You can’t expect me to stay after all that has happened,” Napoleon replied. “His betrayal reflects on me. Everyone will wonder if I was in collusion with him.”

“I can’t pretend that it isn’t going to be hard, Mr Solo,” Waverly answered, getting up to pour his CEA a drink. “But you, indeed all of us, will simply have to ride it out.” 

“I defended him,” Solo said quietly, accepting the drink. “I stood between him and all the accusations that were thrown at him. I argued in side so many times and, although it took time, most people came to my way of thinking .”

“We have been betrayed by agents before,” the chief said, not believing his own pragmatism. “No doubt it will happen again in the future.”

Napoleon sat down heavily in the armchair and slowly swirled the liquid around his glass.

“This is different.”

“He was your partner,” Waverly stated, softly. “You’re bound to feel differently about this betrayal.”

“It’s more than that,” Napoleon argued. “He was my closest friend. I trusted him more than any other person I’ve ever had in my life. I put my life into his hands knowing that he always had my back. To think that he was passing secret backs to Moscow this whole time hurts me more than I thought imaginable. It would have been less painful had he been killed.”

Waverly had no answer for the younger man. He fully understood where Solo was coming from as he was feeling quite hurt himself. He had welcomed Illya Kuryakin with open arms and, seeing his potential, had elevated him through the ranks quite quickly. When he’d partnered him with Solo he had been surprised at how well the two men worked together. In fact, they had been the most successful team in U.N.C.L.E. history.

“I shouldn’t need to resign,” Napoleon said, downing his drink. “By rights, you should have fired me.”

“And why would that be, Mr Solo?”

“I could have brought him into our custody but, instead, I watched his plane carrying him out of the country.”

“Anyone in that situation would have found it impossible to perform their duty,” Waverly assured him. “I do not place any blame on your shoulders. However, from this moment on, Illya Kuryakin is an enemy of U.N.C.L.E. and I will expect you to do what you must.”

Napoleon nodded sadly, hoping that he would never see the man again. He honestly wasn’t sure he would have the strength to deal with him.

“Why are you still here, Sir?” he asked suddenly. “Won’t Mrs Waverly be worried?”

“She knows the situation,” the Old Man replied. “Plus, I’ve been arguing with the Kremlin for several hours. They are adamant Kuryakin hasn’t been working for them, and I must say that I am now inclined to agree with them. There are others in Moscow who would pay for our secrets.”

Waverly poured himself and Solo another drink.

“Please don’t resign, Napoleon,” he asked, with a vulnerability the younger man had never heard before. “We have a huge amount of damage limitation to get through, and I need someone who knows how Kuryakin thinks.”

Napoleon swallowed his drink, before standing up and retrieving his letter from the table. He respected Alexander Waverly far too much to leave him in the lurch. Tucking the envelope into his jacket pocket he bid his boss goodnight.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Sir.”


End file.
